


Travels in Time And Space

by ReaderNotWriter1996



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Rose, Life in the TARDIS, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Travelling in the TARDIS (Doctor Who), Who is Doctor Who?, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderNotWriter1996/pseuds/ReaderNotWriter1996
Summary: This is my attempt to write a small one shot for every singe Doctor Who episode, starting with the Ninth Doctor in ‘Rose’ and carrying it on for as long as I can.These fics are going to vary in length, content and POVs and will include Christmas/New Year/Easter specials.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 2





	Travels in Time And Space

**Author's Note:**

> Though mere seconds passed for Rose between the Doctor disappearing and reappearing, for him it has been much longer.
> 
> Where did he go? 
> 
> What did he do?
> 
> Who did he see?

**Rose  
01x01**

Watching the monitors as the TARDIS dematerialised away from Earth, the Doctor would be lying if he said his heart didn't sink just a little. He’d been on his own so long now, he’d almost forgotten what it was like to travel with someone else. Slamming his hand down on one of the many dials he shut off that train of thought as soon as it formed. It was better like this. Safer like this. He didn’t need anyone getting in his way, especially not a human. No! He’d be just _fine_ on his own. He’d done it before and could quite easily do it again!

He visited the planet of Odhurish first. Revelling in their ‘Festival of Fires’ as the normally greeny yellow clouds danced with flames from a solar flare from their second sun. The orange sky paling to white and filling with lanterns as the Odhuri people floated the lights into the skies. The Doctor even managed to acquire his own lantern to lift among the clouds that billowed with flames.

Next was the underwear colony of Fejilsh and although he hadn’t meant for that volcano to implode, if meant the Fejijis had more land for farming, mores the better and he wasn’t going to apologise for it. No one had gotten hurt thankfully, as the blue ice lava from the volcano spread through the underground caverns, cooling the fire pits that had previously inhabited the area. He’d even managed to squeeze in afternoon tea with Empress Lejina before he left which had been a nice bonus.

It seemed the TARDIS hadn’t quite got her fill of volcanoes after that, but Krakatoa had been an fixed point in time that had to happen and had nothing to do with him. Though the Doctor saw no reason why he couldn’t watch history being made. Sat in the entrance to the TARDIS it was beautiful as the clouds of ash filled the sky. Devastating, but beautiful. A true force of nature.

From their it he’d ended up on the ATHENA-08-GR-25. The craft was rather basic as mining shuttles go, and the crew had been rather rude. But he helped them land the shuttle on an asteroid so they’d be able to convert more fuel. They’d been running on empty for the last three days with their life support systems on the verge on shutdown before he’d landed onboard.

He travelled to the sand planet of Unratta after that. Trekking across the desert planes. Enjoying the heat of the sun on his face. The sand shining a bold bronze. Once sun set it would be nearly 8,000 days before it would rose again. He left the uninhabited planet grateful that at least on soul had been there to witness the sight.

Watching the assassination of President Kennedy wasn’t easy. He hadn’t meant to end up here, but as usual the TARDIS had its own agenda. The Doctor could physically feel history changing as he stood there. The other onlookers running for cover, their screams echoing in his ears. This wasn’t supposed to happen. But it had, and just like at Krakatoa he knew there was nothing he could do. Time had irrevocably changed, there would be no going back from this.

His next trip led him to meet the Daniel’s family. He hadn’t meant to park in their back garden. He was just a little early for the street corner that would occupy that space in 6-8 years time. They were a nice family. Mr Daniels had even provided dry clothes for the Doctor after he got caught in a spot of rain. The Doctor in return helped fix an issue they were having with their indoor plumbing system. It was only when the Daniels family invited him on a walk down to the White Star Dock that Mr. Daniels happily explained there travel plans to the Doctor. They would be sailing on the Titanic! Headed across the ocean to the new world in just a few of days time. A reported took a photo of the group as they stood watching the ship pull in. Watching history being made. He tried to persuade them not to go. Tried to plant the seeds of doubt in Mr. Daniels head. But as he left the family he wasn’t sure he’d succeeded. He checked the passenger log once he was back inside the TARDIS. Happy to see the Daniel’s family name was absent. He couldn’t save everyone, he knew that. The Titanic, like so many other things was a fixed point in history. But he’d helped save a kind, ordinary man and his family. That had to count for something.

Thinking back to the places he had visited in recent months the Doctor couldn’t help but feel like something was missing. There was so much out there in the universe. In _all_ the universes. But without someone to share it all with it all felt empty, hollow somehow. It had been so long since he had travelled with anyone, and there really was a beauty in the ordinary. Maybe it was time for a change? 

As he twisted the dials and pulled the levers on the console the Doctor didn’t even consider the coordinates he punched into the TARDIS systems, his limbs working on autopilot. 

Earth. 

England. 

London. 

The Powell Estate. 

3 seconds after he left.

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my works this is unbetaed. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
